Bent But Not Broken
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Secret's have a cost and Dynasty Barry knows this all to well yet she can't say anything fear is a barrier she won't attempt to scale. Kevin is also in this story but I reached character limit.
1. Alone we Fall

Dynasty, shifted away from Imogen, she didn't want to talk any longer talking made it worse. Imogen seemed to quiet as Dynasty looked absently away as if she wasn't there at all.  
"Dyn, what is wrong? Dynasty? Dyn? Dynasty?!" Imogen's words sounded like murmuring to Dynasty as she looked on at the walls that confined them. She felt as if trapped in that moment, with him. Nothing Imogen said would change that and neither would sitting on a toilet seat during class.  
"Le-let's go class." Dynasty said flatly and faintly.  
"Is that seriously all you can say to me Dynasty? You've been so distant and now you're so brief with me have I done something?"  
"No, I just.. Need time."  
"Time? For what?"  
"Time to adjust." Dynasty said bluntly before getting up and snatching her bag before stowing away down the corridor.  
"Dyn! Wait up!" Imogen said as she ran up and just about caught up with Dynasty before the taller girl relaxed into the wall as silent tears fell and disrupted her make-up. Imogen scratched her scar nervously as Dynasty sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say to you or do for you." Imogen said as her mind showed an image of what it thought Dynasty's rape was like.  
"At least your honest." Dynasty said as her accent stabbed threw her calm yet hurt voice.  
"You're my best friend, what can I do? What can I say? I just want you to feel like you can talk to me, I don't care what it's about or how graphic it may be, I just need to know that you know you can talk to me without a the shadow of what happened poisoning it."  
"You don't understand Im."  
"Then make me understand Dyn."  
"I can't." Dynasty said before she stood up straight and winced as a terrible memory returned.  
"Why not? I won't tell anyone, not even Connor, you can trust me Dyn."  
"Yes I can but _secret's have a cost._" Dynasty almost whispered.  
"It wouldn't be a secret and wouldn't have a cost. Not to me, keeping it all bottled up in there," Imogen pointed to Dynasty's head but then corrected herself and pointed to her heart. "Isn't good for you it's eating you alive."  
"Im, drop it." Dynasty spat.  
"Will it make you feel better?"  
"Yeah." Dynasty said in a fading tone.  
"Okay then. Library?"  
"No, history we're already over an-" Dynasty stopped;

_"You're mine, in every way."_

She rushed to the bathroom, steadied herself against the sink before the revoltion made her physically sick, she vomited violently even after Imogen had gotten to her, she continued until just bile came out and the retching ceased. Imogen's hand rubbing her back made her wince and flinch. She just couldn't talk any more, all it did was make her sick.

* * *

Kevin sat with Connor as the latter ate his lunch.  
"Where do you think they are? They weren't in history." Kevin asked.  
"Don't worry about it mate they'll be here any minut- talk of the devils." Connor said as he swallowed his chip.  
"Should I go over or wait?"  
"Dunno." Connor said as he rose from his seat and walked over to Imogen before planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

"I love you, Mrs Mulgrew." Connor whispered so just Imogen and maybe even Dynasty could hear.  
"I love you too Mr Mulgrew." Imogen squeaked as Connor tickled her.

_"I love you Babe."_

Dynasty turned away just as Kevin approached, she rushed away and turn swiftly down the corridor before allowing her deep and rasping breath slow and trying to force herself to retain normality.

'I'm not broken. Not yet." Dynasty thought over and over until she saw a familiar face staring at her she double took and realised it was only Kevin and not the Monster that plagued her nights and days.

"Dyn?" Kevin said softly, his voice made Dynasty calm further, she gave a brief and rare smile to him before crossing her arms around her.  
"Hi, uh Kev'in."  
"You okay?" Dynasty saw red, why was everyone always asking her that wasn't it obvious that she wasn't okay and didn't think she'd ever be normal again.  
"Yeah."  
"Comin' to sit down?"  
"Yeah give me a minute."  
"Okay." Kevin said before turning and leaving her.

The coldness of the wall began to heat the longer she stayed the more the wall heated, she put her hand to her head, she was way too hot maybe she was just imagining it, maybe she wasn't but she needed to speak to someone who might just understand.

_'I know, how much courage it took for you just to tell us.'_

Dynasty forgot Kevin, Imogen and Connor who were all waiting on her return and headed for Mulgrew's office it took less than ten minutes to reach it but Dynasty forgot about Sonya she didn't want to be overheard.

"Ah Dynasty can I help you?" Christine said genuinely.  
"I, I uh came to uh talk to er you Miss."  
"Well c'mon lets go into my office." Christine said with a compassionate smile.  
"Can, can uh Sonya hear wha-" Dynasty started.  
"I'll give her a break if you want to talk privately?"  
"Please, uh Miss."  
"Okay come on." Christine said as she slowly put her hand down on Dynasty's shoulder, to allow her to see what she was going to do.

After banishing Sonya, Christine beckoned Dynasty who was obviously shaken up into her office.

"So Dynasty what can I do for you?"  
"I uh need to uh tell someone."  
"Tell someone what?"  
"better to uh show uh er you Miss."  
"Dynasty you're not making any sense love," Christine said as she handed Dynasty a tissue to wipe the fresh spring of tears away. "Now, tell me what is bugging you? Is it, Steve-o?"

Dynasty shook her head then nodded, then shook it again before slipping her hand into her bag and throwing something onto Christine's desk.  
"That's er what's bothering me uh Miss."  
"Oh my.."


	2. Together we stand but Divided

"Who know's?" Christine asked frantically.  
"No one, just you."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Dynas-"  
"I'm doing nothing, I just... I feel lost Miss."  
"Lost?"  
"I can't function, I have all this anger clinging onto my chest, all the hate and hurt just stabbing at me and I don't know what to do with myself any-more."  
"Oh Dynasty, things will get easier."  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IT WAS ME IN THAT FLAT NOT YOU." Dynasty snapped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miss I-"  
"It's not a problem. Do you feel better?"  
"Yeah.." Dynasty said as if it was strange.  
"Good now, do you want a cup of tea?"  
"Yes, uh please Miss."  
"Ok, sugar?"  
"Two please, and milk."  
"Okay."

Dynasty sat in silence, the images flashed threw her mind and she fell off the chair. She got up dazed and sat back down.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just dizzy."  
"You've got to be more careful Dynasty, do not let this take control of you."  
"I try Miss. I really do. Miss, how come you understand? No one else does, to my friends and other people in my year I'm either a slut or victim, you don't treat me with a label why?"  
"Because, I was raped seventeen years ago and I was completely... alone." Christine said as she began to cry. Instinctively Dynasty hugged her.  
"Miss, did you say seventeen?"  
"Y-e-s."  
"Connor!" Dynasty said as her jaw dropped and dragged on the floor.

Christine turned away ashamed and still hurting. She sat behind her desk and wiped her tears before becoming very stern and very serious very quickly.

"Do not tell him please, I'm begging."  
"I won't Miss. Keep my secret?"  
"Yes, of course to my grave if I have to." Christine joked provoking a slight smile. "Go on, back to class."  
"Okay, uh Miss."  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to uh tell anyone 'cos of the law or anythin' right?"  
"No, even if I did do you think I would?" Christine said with a snort.  
"No."  
"Go on, I'm sure your teacher won't wait on your account."  
"Yeah.. See ya."  
"See you later."

* * *

"Where is she? She completely missed fifth period!" Kevin demanded.  
"Calm down Kev, she's probably on her way." Connor assured.  
"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!" Kevin said.  
"Maybe she didn't fancy Maths?" Connor said naively.  
"No, she isn't here, Imogen have you seen her?" Kevin said as Imogen sat down.  
"Seen who?"  
"Dyn."  
"Oh, no not since first period why?"  
"No one has seen her!" Kevin whimpered.  
"Dynasty's having a rough time Kev, just let her be." Imogen said.  
"Argh." Kevin growled. "Normally when someone hits a rough patch they go to their friends."  
"Ah shut up Kev." Connor said having reached his limit.  
"I'll go find her." Imogen announced finally and walked away before anyone could protest.

* * *

Dynasty sat on the pier looking out at the water, she sighed as she watched the same motion again as if it had been re-winded and replayed over and over again. Like the same moment, captured once and replayed for eternity just like her. Stuck, frozen halted in a moment that would last.

"I thought I'd find you here." Imogen said quietly.  
"You found me."  
"May I ask why you decided to bunk off?"  
"Needed to think."  
"I see, well Kevin's been running Connor up the wall after you didn't come back at lunch."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologise for everything you know?"  
"Sorry."  
"Quit it!" Imogen joked as she poked Dynasty who was leaning on the railing.

Imogen sighed after twenty minutes of silence and started to head back to school to meet Connor. She looked at the absent Dynasty then turned and beagn to walk away.

"Don't go."  
"Huh?"  
"I said don't go. Not without me anyway."  
"Is that all it took? Seriously? I could have had you talking twenty minutes ago?"  
"'Dunno."  
"C'mon, school will be over by the time we get back."  
"Shame."  
"Yeah it is when you're already behind Dyn."  
"Ah."  
"Yeah so do you want to tell me what's bugging you?" Imogen said softly.  
"No, I want you to tell me what I missed today."  
"You always change the subject."  
"So?"  
"Just tell me. I won't stop asking."  
"Im-"  
"No, tell me."  
"Will you tell anyone?"  
"No."  
"You ain't like that anyway really."  
"No I'm not."  
"Imogen.. I'm pregnant."  
"What? Who's?"  
"I don't knoW."  
"Is it Kevin's?"  
"I said I don't know. It's more likely Ste-ve-O's."  
"Oh. My God."  
"Happy now?!" Dynasty said before storming off.


	3. Split and Stand Enlightened

**Thanks for your reviews: Amy&Bobfredgeorge**

**Keep it up guys!**

**Try out my Connor&Imogen story:D**

* * *

"Dyn, Dynasty! Dyn wait up!" Kevin shouted as Dynasty walked right past him.  
"What Kevin?" She asked aggresively as she turned in a whirl of blonde curls and her bag.  
"Im, said you need to talk to me?"  
"Well she is wrong. Goodbye Kevin."  
"Wait!"  
"What now?"  
"You've barely spoken to me have I done something?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
"Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn't ask would I!"  
"You haven't done anything! What don't you get? That I want some space!?"  
"Well, now Ste-"  
"Don't!" She screamed as she headed as far away from him as she could.  
"I'm sorry okay!" He shouted after her before slumping off to the common room.

* * *

"What's wrong Kev?" Connor asked as he rolled his sleeves up.  
"Dynasty."  
"Oh girl trouble eh?" Connor joked.  
"Shut up will ya."  
"Jeeze get that lemon from out of your mouth eh Kev?"  
"Ugh. Look I'm sorry but Dynasty means alot to me, I miss her."  
"Tell her that then."  
"How can I when all she does is storm off or shout at me."  
"Stay calm, she is going threw alot."  
"Imogen told me she wanted to speak to me though."  
"Im probably thought it was for the best but Dyn might just want to be alone."  
"Well I don't know." Kevin said dejected before getting up sighing and going back in search of Dynasty.

* * *

"You know I didn't mean to upset you Dyn."  
"Why even say Oh my God? It was always a possible."  
"I know, I just.. I don't know why I said it like that."  
"It don't matter."

Imogen sighed and watched the waves as tiny crescents attacked Dynasty's cheeks. _I just want to help you. _Dynasty watched as the sky began to darken and the waves hit against the pier relentlessly.

"Why here?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why here why not at school? Why not at home? Why do you come here to be alone Dyn?"  
"I feel safer here. In the open where me and Kev.."  
"Shh, sh it's okay." Imogen said wrapping her bestfriend in a hug.  
"I miss him, I just can't face him, his just... entangled in it all. He think's I don't love him."  
"But you do?"  
"Yes."  
"Well if he loves you he will accept you and your baby Dyn."  
"Sure, if he hasn't already wrote me off as unfixable."  
"You're not funny."  
"Wasn't tryin'a be." Dynasty replied.  
"Hmm."

Imogen and Dynasty stayed in a airy silence until Dynasty's phone began to ring.  
"You gonna' get that?"  
Dynasty checked the ID, '_Kev Calling'_

"No."  
"Who is it?"  
"Kevin."  
"Answer it stupid."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know what to say."

Imogen snatched the phone and pressed green. Dynasty gave her one of her trademark Oh-you're-dead looks. Dynasty refused to take the phone back until Kevin began to speak.  
"Dyn? Dyn you there? Look I'm sorry." He said he sounded so upset, Dynasty took the phone and held it to her ear whilst Imogen smiled in a Oh-really? fashion.  
"I'm here." She said.  
"Look, I'm really sorry."  
"What for?" She said confused.  
"For upsetting you."  
"Upsetting me? Psh you're crazy."  
"Crazy?" He said playfully.  
"Yep."  
"Why?"  
"I wasn't mad at you idiot."  
"Oh.."  
Silence, Dynasty didn't know what to say or whether to hang up, she paced a little before her spoke again.  
"Want to meet up?"  
"No, I uh have homework, I need to get home." She lied.  
"Oh.. tomorrow?"  
"Maybe, I gotta go." She said.  
"Oh. Bye."  
"Bye I-" She hung up.

* * *

Connor waited for Christine to get home. He sighed, waited and then at long last she entered, looking rather pale. Connor cocked his head, _What the- _He walked over to her and took her bag from her.  
"Mom, you okay?" He enquired.  
"I, I'm fine Connor."  
"Okay." He said not convinced but not willing to push it.  
They walked into the living room where Connor put his Mother's bag down and waited for her to sit. Christine sat and pulled out her mock papers.  
"Erm.. Mom?"  
"Yes love?"  
"Is it ok if I go out please?"  
"Who with?" She asked not looking up from her marking.  
"Kevin, Dynast-"  
"Yeah sure." She butted in before he had finished.  
"You didn't let me finish though?"  
"I didn't need to, I know Imogen will be there."  
"Oh.. Ok, what time do you want me home?"  
"Not later than quarter to eleven."  
"Okay thanks Mom."  
"And Connor?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Take it easy on Dynasty."  
"Yes Mom."

Connor walked into town as he was early anyway and when he arrived at the pier Imogen waved him off. He nodded and walked up to Kevin's bus stop knowing that Imogen meant it only as temporary.  
"Oh, I didn't expect an escort Connor." Kevin joked as he got off the bus.  
"Oh well, those pair are talking on and I wanted to see you anyway."  
"Oh my, your not gay are you." Kevin joked making his eyes wide.  
"No shut up c'mon I wanna' look at the DVD's in HMV."  
"Er Connor, we're already late."  
"Yeah its fine. _Trust _me." He said.  
"Lead the way!"


	4. Separate and find only pain

"Dyn, you can't go on like this, look at you, you're not yourself. His winning." Imogen lectured.

"I don't care." Dynasty replied.

"Well you'd better start caring and fast. It's not just you anymore Dyn."

"So?"

"So stop cowering and act like yourself; rise above it."

"Whose side are you on!" Dynasty screeched.

"Yours and that won't change, even if you don't want to hear it."

"How gracious of you." Dynasty spat in her anger.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

The pair bickered like children a third of their age would unaware of a silent eavesdropping duo; Connor and Kevin.

Connor went to walk forward; as he wasn't the type to listen in on things he shouldn't hear but Kevin yanked him back, and pushed him against a nearby bench.

"Sh!" Kevin said as he held his hand over his friends mouth.

"Hu-h? Wh-awt?" Connor jumbled out.

"Stay quiet." Kevin said releasing his grip of Connor.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because, Imogen and Dyn are talking."

"Yeah we shouldn't eavesdrop"

"Oh shut up, will ya'" Kevin said in a shouty whisper.

"Kev-" He said before something caught his ears.

"Doing this, isn't good for the baby Dyn." Imogen said carefully.

Kevin's jaw dropped, his face flared into anger then shock, dismay and then back to anger.

"Bastard." He said a little too loudly.

Dynasty whirled around, her eyes wide.

"K-"

Kevin turned and ran as fast and far away as he could leaving the trio behind as he went in shock anywhere but there.

"You twat Connor!" Imogen said furiously.

"He was the one who was eavesdropping not me!"

"You knew we were talking!"

"You didn't say how long for!"

'Calling Kev' Dynasty's phone said as she frantically tried to talk to him.

"Yes but when we were still talking don't you think it'd of been a good idea to make him leave!"

"This isn't my fault!"

"We-"

"Shut up will ya'!" Dynasty said in a very calm very tight voice.

The pair fell silent with Imogen glaring at her husband and Connor flaying his arms out in surrender to his wife.

* * *

_Anywhere but there. I ran, left her alone. No shes not alone, she has Imogen and Connor. Why did I have to find out like that. Why has everything fallen apart since Chalky took that damn job! Further, run further. Don't look back. Don't go back._

_I need to go back. No don't there is only pain there. Dynasty needs me; oh really? So thats why she confided in Imogen instead. Shes not responsible for that, its my fault. She left you; how could that be your fault. STUPID STUPID STUPID! _Kevin thought as he continued to walk further, it was late, his phone kept vibrating and he just couldn't figure out what was the best thing to do for Dynasty.

* * *

Dynasty left shortly after her thirtieth call to Kevin without anything back. _ I said he'd write me off as unfixable, I knew he'd leave. But i need you Kevin But I won't have you stick around out of pity. I'm petrified but you'll never know how bad it is, its like living half-a-life, being promised something and not getting it. You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you; but it was hurt you or lose you and I can't lose you but I already have. It was either Steve-O hurt and disgust me or Steve-O kill you. He killed me; in a way._

_I'm so sorry Kev._

Dynasty thought before she wiped her eyes and turned out her bedside lamp.

* * *

A miserable morning greeted the quartet the next day; rain hammered down and the sky slouched under a dark net of clouds. Waterloo road stood frowning as they arrived at different times. Imogen was the first, then Connor then Kevin and an hour late was Dynasty She arrived looking worse than the sky above; dark red-black circles stood prominent around her ocean blue eyes, her hair scrapped back without thought; her walk contained less confidence than before, it was more of a shuffle than walk. She looked as if she had risen from the grave when she entered Christine's office; death warmed up sat silently waiting for the teacher to return and not to long after she had sat down and had bitten all of her fingernails until they became sore and painful Christine entered cheerfully before she noticed the troubled teen waiting.

"Dynasty?" She said crouching down to make eye contact and being shocked when she saw no make-up; just a exhausted and depressed Dynasty Barry. Dynasty didn't answer, silent crescent tears streaked her face as she gave a desperate look to the only person who understood. She didn't know why she had found herself in the office but she knew it was the right place to go even if she didn't say anything; Christine would know. She'd been there done that and came back stronger yet Dynasty couldn't see the light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel, all she could see was more pain and hurt.


	5. Stand Up And Be Counted

**Thank you **Larmac95 for reviewing!

And to all the followers and favouriters **Thank you!**

* * *

Christine looked across from the window, outside the rain pelted anyone in its path and that suited her. She looked at the girl who sat staring blankly at her shoes and sighed. _Don't worry; it'll get easier, I promise. _Christine waited for the messy looking lad she had summoned to arrive; _hopefully_ _Kevin can help. _Christine began to pace; something she hadn't done since before Connor was born, by the time he arrived her fuse had shortened significantly and she was in no mood for stupidity.

"Kevin, I hope Miss McFall knows you're with me." She said unsure of what she had said as soon as she had said it.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy about it. Why is Dynasty here Miss?"

"She needed somewhere to go. Now I called you here because I have a feeling that you and Dynasty may have argued or something like that."

"We didn't argue Miss; I overheard something last night at the pier and now we're both ignoring each other instead of her ignoring me."

"What did you overhear?" Christine said trying her best not to be biased.

"Well, Miss.." Kevin started unsure of whether or not to lie he scanned Dynasty for any hint but found her just staring at her shoes as she had been since he arrived. "She's pregnant."

Christine was taken back, her face drained of all colour and she became a ghostly white colour, shock spread threw her veins in place of her blood and then she spoke.

"What?"

"Sh-"

"You don't need to say it twice." Christine snapped seeing Dynasty's head fall further into her lap and hearing the inevitable whimpering. "Back to class Kevin." She said bluntly with a unprofessional seriousness only Connor had heard before.

"Bu-" Kevin started but decided that he didn't want to question her and turned with a heavy heart and began to leave before looking back and staring at a shaking Dynasty after a moment that seemed to last forever he tore his eyes away and shut the door behind himself.

* * *

Kevin walked like a lost toddler towards his class but half way there he realised he was crying and he didn't even care; it was for the hurt he had tried to part with._ I don't care that it isn't mine; I'll be there. I'll stick around long after it's grown up. I love her. _He backed up and whirled around determined to be a man and not a immature boy.

* * *

_It's at times like these that proves that there isn't a God; when a teenager can have such a horrid thing happen and then the blows keep coming. First she lost Kevin Chalk, then he raped her, then she's lost ten she's pregnant; has this world no mercy? _Christine crouched and took Dynasty's hands in her own.  
"I'm sorry; I thought he might hel-" she started knowing she wouldn't get a response and being shocked when Dynasty lifted her head revealing a broken smile and depressed face.  
"You didn't know, it's okay Miss." She said in a whisper.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Christine asked.  
"Because, I want out of it all and I know you don't approv-"  
"Dynasty, I'll support you no matter what; you may think it's 'cause I have to, it's not it is because I want to. I was so alone and why should you have to be alone in this? Hmm?" Christine said knowing she was past her job description.  
"Thanks M-Miss, you gonna' tell me Mum?"  
"Only if that is what you want." Christine said abandoning the rule book.  
"No, I" she tried to explain but couldn't her emotions wouldn't let her.  
"Okay, C'mon let's get you a hot drink."

* * *

_Not far now. Am I sure about this? Of course I am, Dynasty needs someone and I will be that someone. Just a right and left turn to go; want to back out yet? No, I don't. I don't want to run and hide I want to stand up and be counted. Right turn. I hope she's still there, Ms Mulgrew is going to screw. I don't care. Left turn;  
_Kevin twisted the handle and walked in to see Christine and Dynasty about to walk out. He gulped but stood his ground, Mulgrew gave him a furious look but he didn't waver, he didn't even acknowledge her.  
"Could I have a minute with Dynasty please Ms."  
"Dynasty?" Christine asked giving the choice to her student.  
"Uh... Sure?" Dynasty said. Christine gave the I'll-kill-you look and stepped out side she was still within earshot but Kevin didn't care.

"Dyn, I love you and I don't care that you're pregnant, I want you to let me be there for.. both of yo-"  
"Kev-"  
"Let me finish please?" Kevin said. Dynasty nodded. "Both of you, I will put no difference in the way I behave, I want to be there, I want to be a Father to your baby and what ever you want me to be for you." Kevin said his eyes full of truth.

Dynasty looked around, thinking. _Kevin Chalk? Since when were you devoted to me. Since when were you a strong person? I love you too. I want you too. But... Say something already! His getting nervous.  
_"Yes, Kevin"


End file.
